Coraline and Norman 3 Hunted by The Haunted
by ronnlee.morris
Summary: Coraline and Norman's family vacation throughout their home country. Yet creepy incidents happen among the young couple. But it's just their responsibility to overcome them. But sometimes they can't for some reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Coraline and Norman 3 Hunted by the Haunted

Coraline and Norman's family decided to vacation all over the U.S. As the Babcocks and the Jones drove separate, the two were hungry. So they decided to stop by Burger King. Coraline went to the restroom there first. Re-attaching her dragonfly pin on her bangs in front of the sink below the mirror, her eyes automatically rolled through her left and she noticed a chair. At first, she just thought that a free salon service was done in this restroom. But then her eyes peered up towards the ceiling and she saw a piece of rope dangling from the light. Coraline then covered her mouth in shock as she widened her eyes with a tear falling. "Oh my god," she freaked to herself. With that, she quickly left the restroom and wiped her tears trying to prevent others from noticing. But Norman already saw her wiping her eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Oh nothing," she decided to answer since the meals were already served. When they were almost done, Norman saw an apparition of a little boy feeling depressed walking through the restrooms. Suddenly, lights flickered. "Ladies and Gentlemen! I know what the problem is. I have the ability to sense the unseen!" Norman announced. He then went to one of the restrooms and saw the ghost boy ready to hang himself. "Dude, stop!" Norman pleaded. But it was too late, the boy already hung himself completely. For that, Norman began to break down and cry as he kneeled on the bare floor with his hands covering his face. Before he continued crying, Coraline saw him. So she knelt beside him and offered him a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

Coraline and Norman 3 Ch. 2

The Babcocks and the Jones left Burger King to their first vacation destination: the Pride house located somewhere in Texas. They were simply amazed to see it looking as good as the Pink Palace. Since the Babcocks made up most of the family together with the Jones, all the bedrooms were taken except one in which Coraline and Norman had to share. But that didn't bother them at all. Their engaged together anyhow. Later that night, Coraline and Norman were sleeping together on the same bed when all of a sudden a surprising bump occurred followed by an automatic opening of the bedroom door. "Dude. That just came from the living room!" Coraline indicated in surprising amazement. "I'll check," Norman replied as he got out of bed and peeked downstairs to the living room. Once he clearly saw what happened, he screamed, ran back upstairs, busted through the door, slammed it shut, jumped to the bed, hugged his blue-haired girl like a doll and shivered. "Norman, what's wrong? What happened?" Coraline questioned. "Poor little girl," Norman replied as he stuttered. "Poor?! What are you talking about? I'm fine. And I'm not little anymore," Coraline swore. "No. Not you. Her. Downstairs in the living room. Her body just bursted into flames while she was just opening Christmas presents!" Norman corrected still shivering. With that, Coraline hugged him back and petted his spiky hair to calm him down to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Coraline and Norman 3 Ch.3

The next morning, the Babcocks and the Jones were sitting at the breakfast table. Norman and Coraline were the last two to come out of the hallway. "What happened last night, Norman?" His family questioned. "Yeah what happened last night?" The Jones repeated.

"Oh I just saw with my own eyes a ghost of a little girl who got burned from the fire place while opening Christmas presents," Norman answered. "Was she thinking that there were more presents in the fireplace ?" Norman's mom asked almost in unconscious sarcasm. "No. There was just a sudden wind that blew into the fireplace," Norman corrected. "I also saw your bedroom door open by itself. And I thought I heard either one of you whistling last night," Norman's mom exclaimed. "It wasn't me." Norman complained. "Me neither," Coraline added. "Not us," Coraline's parents added in third. "Definitely not me, mom." Norman's sister Courtney concluded. "Okay!" Norman's mom got the message. Then the breakfast room turned into one moment of silence in agreement that neither one of them was whistling. Then they all began to look at Norman. "If neither of us was whistling, then who was?" They asked him. "Well when Coraline and I did see the door opened by itself, I saw it being actually opened by an invisible doctor who was whistling while gently carrying the little girl to her bedroom which happens to be the room Coraline and I slept in," Norman concluded.


	4. Chapter 4

Coraline and Norman 3 Ch. 4

Later, the Jones and the Babcocks began packing for their next stay. They then drove around until they decided to reach Arizona. Their stay was one of those old inns that are still in business. After the almost stressful unpacking, Coraline and Norman decided to go out and explore. They walked and walked together as they listened to some tunes from Coraline's portable radio until they caught their attention on a merry-go-round. Suddenly, it began to spin on its own. And then it began to spin faster all the way up until it eventually started to shake. Then it ended with a loud "Crunch" followed by a scream. Then that scream turned into a spoken voice being heard in Coraline's head but through Norman's ears: "Teacher! Teacher I fell off the merry-go-round!" "Oh. I can't look," Coraline whispered. "Well I can," Norman replied nervously. He ran back towards the merry-go-round and he couldn't believe his eyes. He saw an apparition of a little boy who was severely injured on behalf of his head. Then Norman told the boy that he doesn't have a special First Aid kit specially equipped for ghosts. So he just told him to disappear. Then Norman started crying. Coraline helped him up on his feet and said "come on, Norman. It's okay." They walked back to their temporary home for it was getting late.

That night when the Babcocks and the Jones were asleep, the hotel room that was especially offered just for Norman and Coraline had a TV which mysteriously kept turning on by itself. The young couple ended up having to turn it off so many times, they definitely wanted and needed to sleep. So they had no choice but to cleverly wear earplugs that they luckily happened to bring with them on their family trip. And at last, they finally had the chance to sleep even though the TV stayed on.


	5. Chapter 5

Coraline and Norman 3 Ch.5

The next morning, the Jones and the Babcocks ate breakfast at a cafe that was part of the inn. "You know what? For some reason, the TV in the room where Norman and I stayed in kept turning on by itself," Coraline told her parents. "It was? Well I don't know what to say about that," Coraline's mom replied. Soon, the waiter came and after the two families stated their meal orders, Coraline and Norman began to ask the waiter about what happened last night. "Hey do you have any idea as to why the TV in our hotel room kept turning on?" Coraline asked. "Oh because that room is just next to another room which is haunted." The waiter answered. Before the waiter could explain the incident, Norman told him that he's going to check that room. So he did quickly. He ran to the front desk for the key and to that room he went. Breathing deeply, he unlocked it and he could not resist what he saw in his eyes. A young woman from around 1906 hanging from the ceiling. Soon, an employee approached and Norman had the chance to ask of this incident which happened in this particular room. And the employee said that back in 1906, this woman had a husband whom she waited for when he left to get some cigarettes and some drinks. But after that, the husband didn't come back. And the woman waited for at least three days. And after those three days, she just couldn't handle waiting for him any longer. So she got so upset, she hung herself in that room. After the employee told Norman the story, he gave the key back, returned to the cafe, and told his family and Coraline's family the story. For that, they began to unpack after they were finished eating.


	6. Chapter 6

Coraline and Norman 3 Ch.6

The Babcocks and the Jones left Arizona heading for Oregon. When they passed Lithia Park, Norman automatically started crying when he saw a girl being raped and murdered. Then that girl initially chased after him yelling: "Norman! Please come back for me soon! I need help!" "Whoa! How does she even know my name?" Norman questioned to himself. Soon, the family was already hungry again for lunch. So they drove on until they stopped by Ye Olde Castle Restaurant. There, an appearance of a young woman dressed in blue was present. Everyone in the restaurant saw her just in the corners of their eyes. But when they wanted to look at her directly, she disappeared except in Norman's eyes. She then looked back at him and began to smile. "Hello darling," she said dearly. "Hello," Norman replied nervously. "Norman's your name. Norman Babcock." " Yes it is. But how do you know my name?" "Because you're the only boy in the world who can see ghosts frequently even when we disappear. We ghosts knew that ever since you were born. There was said to be some kind of side-effect when your eyes were developed at birth. And it just happened to give you the ability to see ghosts 24/7 even when we disappear." "Oh I see," Norman understood. The blue-dressed lady began to tell her story: " I used to run this place as a house back in the 1800s all the way up until it became a restaurant. But then I died from cancer. And I just don't want anything bad happening in this place. So I decided to stay here on Earth just so I can continue to monitor it." "Hmm. Very interesting," Norman replied as he took a sip from his drink. After the conversation, the family was already done eating so they left for their stay.


	7. Chapter 7

Coraline and Norman 3 Ch.7

Their stay was at Baker hotel. As soon as they arrived there and finished unpacking, Coraline and Norman decided to explore together. They walked all the way up until they reached Lithia Park. There, the ghost of a girl who was raped and murdered ran to Norman shaking his shoulders as she cried in relief: "Oh Norman! Thank goodness you're here! I need you to find some way to defeat those murderers who are after me!" "Wait hold on. How do you even know my name?" "Because you're the only boy in this world who can see ghosts frequently," the girl answered in a rush. Soon, the girl's murderers came. But surprisingly, when they saw Norman, they got scared and ran away and even tried to disappear. "(Gasp)! It's the boy who sees ghosts! Let's run from it!" One of the murderers said. "Oh wow! I actually can't believe it! They were scared of you! And you didn't even do anything to defeat them! Thanks, Norman!" The girl thanked. "Oh well you're welcome," Norman responded a little curiously. "Oh and just for that, you get to have this." "What is that?" "Oh it's my big blue orb that hovers over that duck pond. I'm just giving to you all because you saved my life as a ghost." "Well how is everyone going to know that you haunt this place though?" "They don't need to. For one thing, the original orb will just remain in the real world while you can have this one from this world." "Oh okay. Well thanks," Norman appreciated. "You're welcome! Happy haunting!" The girl replied into a farewell. Afterwards, Coraline and Norman walked pass Lithia Park as Coraline popped her portable radio on to an oldies station(she loves oldies. This is one reason why she doesn't really know how to work modern gadgets or devices) which was playing a rare Doo Wop piece called Look-A-There by some group called The Fortuneers. They walked up until Norman saw two teenage boys and a teenage girl raising their hands out of a lake of Little Crater calling for help. They then saw Norman approaching so they called out his name: "Norman! Could you help us?! We're drowning!" Without hesitation, Norman ran to that lake as he took off some of his clothes and jumped in saving them them the best he could. Minutes later, Norman somehow emerged out of the lake holding the three teenagers and released them gently on the soft ground. "Thanks for saving us, Norman," they cheered. "You're the only boy who sees ghosts all day every day," one of the three continued. "Right," Norman drifted his voice. "Well happy haunting!" They concluded. Norman and Coraline soon discovered that it was getting late. So they decided to head back to their stay at the Baker hotel.

That night, when they were asleep, a party was seemed to be heard on the second floor. Coraline went to check it out. But no one was there. So Norman was next to check. And he saw the party consisting of mostly ladies as more entered from the stairway. Norman then tried to quiet them down. But they didn't hear him at first. So he yelled louder. Eventually, they did quiet down that time. Then they all stared at Norman standing by the doorway. "Oh. Look who's here. It's Norman Babcock," one of them said. "A.K.A ParaNorman," another one continued. "Whoa! Wait a minute. You guys know my name too?" Norman asked. "Yeah. You're the only boy in this world who can see ghosts very clearly even when we disappear. We have actually knew this since the day you were born." "Really? How?" "Hey nerd girl. Tell him more of his story," the same lady said appointing one of the other ladies who was a nerd. So the nerd girl told him his story in a slight scientific, philosopher-like variation. As a result, Norman completely understood for he was tired anyway half from listening. So he greeted the ladies a goodnight, headed back upstairs to the third floor, entered his hotel room with his Coraline, and slumped on the bed to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Coraline and Norman 3 Ch.8

The next morning, the Jones and the Babcocks decided to call it the end of their vacation especially since their children kept getting scared in almost every place they visited. So they packed and headed back to their homes. Norman on the other hand, had the chance to stay with Coraline in her home for as you already know, they are now meant for each other. At least in the production, they are. Besides, their family were also the ones who agreed for their engagement and relationship since neither one of the two almost don't do anything by themselves except complain. But therefore when they are together, everything among them works out.


End file.
